Many vehicles are subject to regulatory standards with regard to protection for the safety of passengers of the vehicle. For example, certain parts of the vehicle may be subject to regulatory standards for fire containment, such that a fire is unable to penetrate other areas of the vehicle. These certain parts of a vehicle may also need reinforcement in the case of an event, to aid in the containment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems for a shield and flange support. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.